The present disclosure generally relates to language models for speech recognition, and more specifically to enhancing a language model according to contents of a textual corpus.
Certain approaches for adapting or enhancing language models are known in the art. Some related publications are listed below.
Koehn, Philipp, and Josh Schroeder, “Experiments in domain adaptation for statistical machine translation”, Proceedings of the Second Workshop on Statistical Machine Translation, Association for Computational Linguistics, 2007;
Zhao, Bing, Matthias Eck, and Stephan Vogel, “Language model adaptation for statistical machine translation with structured query models”, Proceedings of the 20th international conference on Computational Linguistics, Association for Computational Linguistics, 2004;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,584,092; or US application publication 2013/0262106.